nba2kfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:John Fanboy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:1643-nba2k17 kobegold fob esrb.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 13:19, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Re: Adopt Yeah, I was planning to adopt, just need to meet the requirements to adopt it first. In other words, I've just gotta be on here a week and make the adoption request. After that it should be a done deal. We could request in the adoption that we both become admins so that we could run the wiki together? Yeah, I do a lot of the coding and design for the Zootopia Wiki (which has gotten pretty big). I'd say I'm pretty experienced. I started playing on the Xbox 360 with NBA 2K13. I just realized I'm actually in a pickle where I can't adopt because I'm temporarily blocked on another wiki. Are you able to adopt and then also promote me to administrator and crat as well? Alright then. Lol, yeah. They were also just a good place to start since Steph Curry is so popular :P Yeah, I couldn't find any photos of him either. Sorry. That's alright, it might just take a while. Congrats on the adoption :) Mind promoting me as well now? time 2 get spoopy 04:08, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:12, October 20, 2016 (UTC)